Core A under the direction of Katherine Hoch will support the administrative needs of the project. This will include budget preparation and review of monthly expense statements, final approval of supply and equipment orders, personnel hidng, performance reviews, salary adjustments, correspondence, meeting schedules, travel arrangements, filing, copying, telephone and fax support. In addition, the administrative core will provide a link between individual investigators and the Health Sciences Center central administration.